


Trinity United

by EllysiaBanearrow



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A short time after BOTW, Don't call him Ganondorf!, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Gonna be a long story, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Link is a badass, Magic, Over 50 chapters, Sacred Realm, The Triforce, at least, based on an rp, reincarnation cycle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllysiaBanearrow/pseuds/EllysiaBanearrow
Summary: Finally, Link, with the help of his princess Zelda, defeated the Clamanity that claimed so many lives, including that of the King of Hyrule. Zelda asks the question she had been wondering since awakening him."Do you remember me?"He does and goes to her. But this is not the end of the story.There is a kingdom to rebuild. The castle is still under the control of Calamity Ganon's goons and the peoples of Hyrule are in an uneasy truce thanks to Link's actions. The sky is the limit as the stars twinkle in the night sky. But one star is not what it seems.





	1. The falling star

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a role play my husband and I are doing. I'm writing this more for me, to chronicle the story for later on. But I figured you guys might enjoy this too, so I hope you enjoy it.

It had been less than a week since the Calamity had been defeated by Link, Hero of the Wild as the people had begun calling him. It took Zelda longer than could have been predicted to get herself together after spending one hundred years fighting back the darkness consuming Hyrule. Add to that the fact that monsters were still roaming around the fields and forests, she was in no state to take her place as ruler of Hyrule. Most people had assumed all of the ruling family perished during the dark years of the Calamity.

Zelda and her dutiful guard, Link, arrived to rest at the Riverside stable, lodging their horses for the night. A descendant of her white horse from her time before the fall of her kingdom, which Link had managed to tame for her, huffed contentedly. She stroked his wide neck, speaking softly to him as she removed his saddle and blanket.

“Princess, let me handle that. You should rest,” Link said, quietly.

“I am capable enough to take the tack off my horse, Link. I’m not helpless. I thought you had already learned that.” She had never liked to be coddled, but his genuine helpfulness calmed her indignation after a time. He just wanted to help her, protect her, as he always had.

“My memories aren’t that foggy of the past, Princess. I’ve recovered most of them, thanks to the Sheikah Slate. Still, I wish to help you. This horse is a bit tricky since it was wild not too long ago.” He walked over to her side, placing his hand over hers to show her how to better brush the horse’s mane. She turned her head slightly to hide the creeping heat in her cheeks at his proximity. She didn’t see the tips of his ears turning pink.

The horse huffed at the pair, shaking his head and flinging his mane to sting their faces, causing them both to laugh. It felt good to laugh again, she thought. Patting the horse one last time, the Hero and his Princess walked out into the sleeping area of the stable. Link spoke in a hushed tone to the master at the counter, no doubt reserving their beds for the night, leaving Zelda to take in the area out front of the stable. A pair of children ran and played out front while a few adults sat around the cooking fire and watched the antics. She felt herself smiling too. Seeing the happiness of her people, the calm and comfort her efforts over the last one hundred years of sealing Calamity Ganon away while Link healed made it worth it. Her people, against all odds, survived. That was the most she thought she could ever hope for.

Whispering drew her attention from her thoughts as her eyes darted to the group gathered by the fire. They were pointing to the sky, so she directed her gaze there and gasped. A shooting star arched its way through the sky. A grin spreading across her face and rushed over and grabbed Link’s hand, dragging him away. He tried to stammer out that he wasn’t finished, but she just pointed to the sky and giggled.

“Look! A shooting star!”

“Yes, I’ve seen many since waking up,” he said, trying to turn away to speak with the stable owner.

“Make a wish with me,” she huffed.

“My wishes have already come true, Princess.” His stern gaze into her eyes made her look away. He seemed to be staring into her soul.

“Wish anyway,” she grumbled. Link sighed and humored his princess. Zelda laced her fingers together and closed her eyes, making a silent wish on behalf of her kingdom. ‘I wish for my kingdom to be strong once again. Come together and be healed from the darkness that has threatened it for so long.’

She opened her eyes and watched the shooting star soar through the sky, then seemingly freeze in place. Confused, she squinted to see what had happened. Shielding her eyes, she saw something she couldn’t believe. The star seemed to be getting bigger. Not bigger, closer. As she watched in horror, the shooting star seemed to be heading right for Hyrule. People started to panic as the blinding star got bigger and bigger in the sky, hurtling closer to them. A mother grabbed the children who had been playing and dragged them inside the stable, not that it would save them. People followed her example but Zelda was just frozen, entranced by the star. She’d just wished for her kingdom to heal and be stronger, and now it was about to be harmed once again by darkness. 

Link started to tug her away. “Princess! We have to go, it’s not safe here!”

“If that hits, do you really think we’ll be able to get away from it in time? The horses are exhausted, they wouldn’t make it. Where would we hide?” He seemed to realize the reality of her words as, with a sigh, he stood in front of her.

“Then I will protect you with my life, as is my duty,” he said as faced her. There was no hiding her blush now, but he just smiled softly. Together they turned to watch the quickly incoming star coming closer and closer to landing. 

As the watched their approaching demise, something about the star seemed off. The meteor was oddly shaped, silhouetted by the flames licking its surface. It seemed almost shiny. Similar to new steel swords or some kind of metal and not just a hunk of sky rock. Just as the shining object flew overhead Link grabbed Zelda and held her close, activating Daruk’s Protection and causing her cheeks to flare with heat. The object took out the top of the stable, causing panicked cries from those taking shelter within. Zelda and Link turned to see where the object landed.

“It missed us,” she heard herself saying.

“Luckily,” Link noted as he released her and lowered his shield. “I hoped Daruk’s Protection would keep us safe, but I wasn’t completely sure it would.” He laughed as he scratched the back of his head then stopped as he saw Zelda started to walk towards where the star had fallen. “Zelda! Where are you going?”

Blinking, she turned to Link and released she was several paces away from him. “I… I’m not sure. I feel that there is something strange about that meteorite. I have to go see.”

“You could get hurt, and the horses-” Link tried to explain but Zelda seemed to not hear him. Quickly paying for their beds, he ran after her. “Zelda, seriously. Please just come back to the stable. It’s much too hot over there and you don’t even know what it is. What do you expect it to be besides a boiling hot rock?”

“I don’t know, but I feel like I need to get to it. Need to help what’s in there.”

“‘In there?’ Zelda, it's a rock from the sky, there isn’t anything in there.”

Link had been trying to turn her around, but her body seemed determined to get to the meteorite. After failing to dissuade her, he pulled the master sword from its sheath. Whatever was leading Zelda to the meteorite wasn’t good and it would protect her with his life if need be. Hyrule didn’t need its hero anymore, but it did need it’s Princess.

When they reached the site of the impact they observed the damage caused by the object. It seemed to land in a ruined village if the scraps of building and the collapsed well was any indication. Smoke rose high into the sky from the crater the object had caused and as Zelda looked down into it she could see it in more detail. Whatever the object was, it appeared to have opened on impact and thrown whatever was contained a few feet away. She spotted scorch marks on the outside of the container and dents from impact. Most of the object the meteorite contained was covered by dirt from impact. Zelda, her curiosity getting the better of her, quickly plotted the way down into the crater to the discarded object. Link quickly grabbed her hand, halting her descent.

“Where are you going?”

“I feel like I need to be down there, so I’m going.” Her hand glowed, the hand that held the sacred Triforce. Some force unseen by her was urging her to go to this object and the thing it discarded. Maybe it was just her curiosity or Hylia’s will, but she was going to follow it.

“Ugh, fine. But I’m going down first.” Link pulled out his sailcloth and used his shield to sled easily down to the object, reaching the bottom much quicker than Zelda’s climbing. He started to look at the capsule-like object while Zelda made her way the few feet to the formerly contained object.

She started to clean dirt from around it, digging out and touching what felt like cloth. Clothing? As she dug further, she found a hand. She screamed and fell back, Link rushing to her side with his sword drawn.

“It’s a person!” she stammered. Link looked at the hand she had uncovered.

“That’s impossible. People don’t fall from the sky.”

“Help me dig them out, hurry!” Recovering, she bent down to her work and Link joined as they set to work digging out the half-buried person. 

The work was done quickly and several things because obvious all at once. The person in the crater was a male and, judging from his stature, an adult male. He appeared very strong and hurt as evidence of his shirt and pants being torn in some places. The very first thing they noticed about him, however, was his race. 

“A Gerudo,” Link mumbled. 

“I didn’t think that was possible.”

Indeed his tanned skin, rounded ears and flaming red hair on his head told a different story. The Gerudo was unconscious and bleeding from various wounds. Zelda reached out to lay her hand on him, activating her sacred power to heal him but, again, Link caught her hand.

“No, I don’t like this. A male Gerudo isn’t possible. There hasn’t been one in over a hundred years. Let’s just go back to the stable and forget about this. You’ve seen what fell from the sky, now let’s go.”

“But I can’t just leave him! You’d want me to abandon one of Hyrule’s people? I think I can heal him. Besides, he seems important.” Jerking her hand back Link started to protest but she placed her hand on the Gerudo just as Link went to pull her hand away. No sooner than their hands made contact with the man, there was a blinding light engulfing them and making Zelda and Link shield their eyes. The light caused by the contact could be seen all the way to the Wetlands stable and farther. 

As the light began to dim, Zelda blinked repeatedly to clear the stars from her eyes. She felt Link’s hand over hers before she could really see it and turned to see him rubbing his eyes. They had seen her power activate before, but they were never really ready for it. She moved her hand out from under Link’s and held it close to her heart, willing his warmth to spread and stay with her. A soft groan and movement drew their attention back to the man she had been trying to help.

The Gerudo was holding his head and shaking it as if trying to gather his thoughts. He pulled himself to sitting, his wounds magically healed by the princess as he held out his arms in amazement and inspected his body. Finally, his eyes were drawn to the pair of Hylian’s beside him. Scared, he scrambled as far back as the crater he was in would allow him. Zelda reached out to him but Link’s hand on her shoulder prevented her from going farther.

“It’s okay,” she said, gently. “I won’t hurt you. I helped you.”

The Gerudo looked back and forth between Zelda and Link and she finally realized why he was scared. Link had the Master Sword out and ready. 

She nudged him. “Put that away, he’s harmless.”

“I’m not so sure,” Link said as he eyed the Gerudo warily. Zelda cleared her throat and nudged him again, indicating that he was to obey her. He sighed and put the sword in its sheath on his back. “Fine, but don’t go any closer.”

“There now, see? We won’t hurt you.” 

The Gerudo whimpered softly and relaxed a bit, making his way closer to them. Zelda thought he looked like a huge baby as he crawled on the ground to her but kept glancing at Link and the sword on his back.

“Do you know your name? Do you even have one?” No response. “Can you speak?” Still, no response. “Do you understand me?” The man looked at her and nodded. “So, you can understand me, but you can’t speak?” He shook his head. “Do you know how?” He shook his head again. “He must have gotten amnesia from the fall. Come with us, we’ll take care of you.”

“We will? Princess, we are heading to Kakariko to gather allies to take back your castle. We can’t afford to have extra weight making us lag behind as we are already days away from the village.”

“Again I ask, do you wish me to leave this citizen of Hyrule here to die when he can’t even speak? I’m not going to abandon anyone. Ever.” Zelda’s tone brokered no further comment as she reached out a hand to the Gerudo and said, “I’ll help you out of here.”

“H-help. Me?” His words were slow and deliberate, voice rough as if not used to being used but deep even for a man’s. 

“Yes, I will help you.” She found herself smiling at his first words. He took her hand and together they made their way out of the crater leaving Link to simply sigh and climb out after them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding this Gerudo in a strange crater near Riverside Stable, they bring him back to rest. Like a child, he is very curious and asks a lot of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Yes, I still live. Yes, I still want to write this. Yes, this chapter has been sitting in my drive for a long time. Dunno why I never posted it, maybe because I was waiting for the right time. Thanks for taking the time to read my little passion project and I hope to enjoy this chapter.

It took longer than she thought it should to, not only get him out of the crater but to get him back to the stable where they were staying at. Mostly due to his constant pointing at anything and everything he saw and not moving until someone told him what it was. Grass, tree, rock, sky, dirt, stars. He didn’t seem to know anything and she, honestly, delighted in telling him everything. Link, on the other hand, was not so pleasant about the many distractions but he could only wait for them. Zelda understood he was tired and tried to encourage him to go back himself and wait for them, which he adamantly refused. 

“I already said I wouldn’t leave you alone with him. We know nothing about him, you’re highness, so we can’t trust him,” he said. He had repeated the same line so many times, she’d lost count.

“Come on you, we have to get you back to the stable,” Zelda said, almost ignoring Link, to which he gave an exasperated sigh.

“Stable?” the mountain of a man asked, confused. Zelda pointed and started to tell him about it while they walked.

“The stable. Horses are housed there and there are even some beds we can sleep in tonight. Link is really tired from fighting today, and it is getting late, so we really need to get some rest. Aren’t you tired?”

“Tired? Horses? Bed? Sleep?” 

Zelda had to bite her tongue to ensure she didn’t laugh as his mouth moved to form words so unfamiliar to him. She didn’t know why but seeing him trying to figure things out was like looking at a giant baby learning to walk. She pulled on his hand again, urging him to begin walking rather than actually pulling him. She doubted Link would even be able to move him if he wanted to.

Finally, after another couple of stops to explain many more random things to the Gerudo, they reach the stables. Link walked up to the stable owner and apologized for running off, paying for the pair of beds as he did while Zelda walked up beside him with their foundling in toe. The stable owner, Ember, turned his eyes to Zelda, not recognizing her, and then his eyes trailed up to the man behind her and his jaw dropped. She watched, puzzled, as Ember stammered and begged for them to take back all the rupees Link had given to pay for their beds and insisted that they were on the house.

“No, really, sir. We can pay for what we use, we promise,” Zelda insisted. 

“N-no, re-eally. It’s fine, I swear!” he answered, eyes wide as he stared at the man who was currently playing with some tassels hanging from the stable tent swaying gently in the night breeze. 

“Are you sure, Ember?” Link asked, pooling the rupees he had been returned back into his wallet.

“Yes! Please, just rest, eat, and enjoy yo-your stay!” His voice undulated nervously. He pulled a curtain within to mark the closing of his shift and steps could be heard on the other side. 

Once they entered the stable, they saw Ember walk back out the other door to avoid them. Zelda chose her bed and Link chose the one beside hers, causing heat to rise to her cheeks. The man they had found, however, stayed by the door so Zelda went to retrieve him. Wrapping her hand around the pointer finger of his right hand, she led him to the beds and explained what they were and how they worked. He cocked his head sideways as he looked at the beds and she quickly came to a realization. These beds would not fit his larger stature. So she made the best of what they had. She found a large enough quilt to almost cover his torso and grabbed a pillow from one of the beds and laid them on the floor beside her bed. 

“He’s sleeping in here?” Link asked, raising an eyebrow as she prepared the makeshift bed.

“But of course, what do you expect? Him to sleep outside with the horses?”

“Well, he’s big enough to be one,” Link mumbled.

“Link!” she scolded and he flinched. In a calmer tone, she said, “Look, we found him, and I feel somewhat responsible for him. I can’t quite explain it, but there is something about him. I’m hoping Impa might be able to give me more insight, or perhaps one of the shrines. I could try to pray to them and…” Her words trailed off, causing Link to stop fiddling with his blankets and gear to look at her. 

He knew all too well how painful it was for her to think about the past and how much time she had lost. Really, they both lost time, but to him, it felt more like a day, but it was much worse for her. She’d told him about her time containing the evil that was the Calamity and how days rolled into weeks, then months, and finally years. She did not sleep, like he did, through all that time even though age did not touch her. Something about fighting that darkness with her sacred power banished the concept of time and fatigue on her body even though she felt it passing. For one hundred years she struggled to contain the Calamity at Hyrule Palace and protect what remained of her people until he could be awoken to finally defeat the darkness.

On her face now, however, was not the sadness of having lost so much time or the passing of nearly everyone she had ever known. But the even bleaker depression she had recently been struggling against. Though she had learned to summon her sacred power in the form of the Triforce, she knew that many lives were lost because of her implied failure one hundred years ago. The thought of going to the shrines to try and glean some knowledge about the Gerudo when they had been silent all those years ago brought back all the sadness and helplessness she had been trying to forget. 

Link moved around to stand by her side, placing a hand on her shoulder and jolting her back to the present. She looked up at him, cheeks an adorable pink with eyes wide, and just smiled softly at her.

“Princess, you aren’t the same as you were back then. I’m sure the goddesses will respond to your pleas, but first things first. Sleep, then we’ll head to Kakariko and see if Impa knows anything.” 

Zelda just stared up into Link’s gentle face as she fought the tears threatening the corners of her eyes. Finally, she managed to withdraw her eyes from him, looking down just a bit and nodding. Seemingly unable to help himself, he brushed a few stray strands of hair behind Zelda’s ear and she froze, knowing he’d be able to feel her heated cheeks. He made no mention, however, and simply walked back to his bed and laid down. After a few soft, calming breaths, she turned back to the Gerudo who had sat down on the quilt cross-legged. 

As Zelda went to ask if they may have another blanket from Ember, she wondered if Link knew of her feelings for him. Or, she wondered suddenly if he felt the same for her. He made no mention of any such feelings but he had told her that he had most of his memories back from before he was put into the chamber of resurrection. She knew when she made the order that he would most likely lose everything, but she was happy that the Sheikah Slate had helped him by captured images of important places. Those images had jogged a lot of his memories of their path from before the fall of the kingdom a hundred years ago. With a stern hmph, she put her hands on her hips and looked at the massive man sitting before her.

“You need to sleep here, sir. Lay back on the pillow there and close your eyes until the sun comes up again. That is, when it’s light outside,” she said, pointing to different things as she named them. He followed her direction and laid down, closing his eyes. With a nod, she pulled the blankets of her bed down and climbed in. As she pulled them back over her, she said, “Oh, and cover yourself with the other blanket. Get as comfortable as you can. Good night.”

“Good...night,” he answered slowly, pulling the blanket up and settling down with his eyes closed.

She watched him for a little while, to make sure he wouldn’t wander off or toss and turn too much. He laid still and, quickly, his breathing slowed as he fell asleep. Breathing a small sigh of relief, she turned around to get more comfortable and was greeted by Link’s gentle expression. Her face heated slightly as she watched him sleep. He must have rolled over to face her after he’d fallen asleep. His snoring was soft and gentle as he slept and the sound calmed her, easing her into sleep as well. Tomorrow’s troubles of what to do with the Gerudo were for tomorrow’s Zelda, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, let me say thanks for reading to the end! Second, I'll say I have a chapter 3 in the works and I do plan on finishing it through. We haven't finished the role play, but we are planning on doing so at some point. we are currently doing another rp at the moment, but even if it takes us months to get back to this one, I have a LOT to get through to catch up. Look forward to dungeon crawling, a time skip, love to bloom, and a lot of other unexpected developments! (Maybe but not limited to near-death experiences).
> 
> Thanks again for clicking this story, reading it through, and hanging in there with me and this little passion project.

**Author's Note:**

> That's chapter one. I duno how often I'll be able to update this as we are way further along at this point, but I do have chapter 2 written so hopefully, I can get this updated to the role-play before we finish (as we are really close)
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
